


blood.

by sensesonfire



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Baggage, Feelings Realization, Gift Fic, Hurt No Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Quadruple Drabble, Self-Esteem Issues, Sorry Not Sorry, emy ily hbd sorry for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensesonfire/pseuds/sensesonfire
Summary: those hardest to love need it most.





	blood.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluw/gifts).



Looking through the glass, it was easy to notice the pattern. And it was also comforting to finally notice it as it is – those hard, burning feelings emerging from the core of his soul. Warren Graham was a force of nature to be recognized, honestly, because making Nathan _fucking_ Prescott fall for him was not an easy feat. Yet, here is Nathan, pining over his new friend, or the only one he has and ever will have.

The smoke filling his lungs helped his mind be at ease, though his train of thought always wandered to Warren no matter what he did. And no matter what he did, Warren would never love him the same way. They had a blooming yet beautiful friendship, but it was not enough. Nathan wanted to kiss Warren's neck, jaw, lips; he wanted to stare at that blissful face, feel heaven beside him. He was not allowed to do it, was he?

 _Blood_. The red, hot liquid flowing out of his body. He hoped the love inside of him, damaging and consuming him would evaporate with it. He hoped these unrequited feelings could just die, just like him. No matter how many fights he gets into, or how many times Warren comes to rescue him and chastise him and give him nothing but kindness, Nathan cannot destroy it – this abominable love he cherishes yet grieves.

 _Yet_... Nathan wants Warren, he wants his love. At the same time, he does not because he does not deserve Warren at all. No, he does not. He never will.

They will never be together. For Nathan Prescott, there is only violence, rage, hatred and a fucking thunderstorm going on inside his fucked up brain. If Warren gets too close, he will be caught up on the hurricane and get shattered like a delicate, gorgeous piece of crystal. Nathan does not want that; he only wishes for Warren's happiness.

The punches he throws at random guys, the way he still plays with that goddamn gun, how he still manages to break his ribs and crack all his bones... All of this is unsafe, unhealthy, _disgusting_. Warren cannot and will not get caught up in the middle of his own shit.

Warren deserves to be protected and Nathan is dangerous.

“Heh. Guess I'll have to protect that nerd from myself, then.”

He breathes in the last of the warm vapor, sensing his body vibrate while he observes the boy he beat up, unconscious on the empty pavement, the look on his face as numb as his heart. He threw the cigar on the floor and stomped on it like it was nothing to him.

Just this once, he will do something selfless out of his own selfishness.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah. emy, rly sorry for that lol it's short but it comes from the darkest part of my heart-- LOL KIDDING (not really) but really, i hope you like it even if it's not fluffy and sparkles lmao SORRY DEAR.
> 
> peace out dudes


End file.
